Organization Travel Series: The Aquarium
by TheSixthApprentice
Summary: The Organization has recovered from their previous trip to Los Angeles and are on their way to the Boston Aquarium! What could they get themselves into this time?


_The Organization is back on another vacation! What could they possibly screw up and get themselves into this time?_

 _If you haven't read Gaydar, make sure you do!_

* * *

That afternoon after everyone's missions were complete and mission reports were turned in, Xemnas called everyone to gather in the Round Room for a meeting. Months had passed since their past trip to Los Angeles; Saïx was back and had calmed down greatly. He had been put on a medication that kept him tranquil and composed. He no longer had any psychotic raging episodes which made everyone relieved and not paranoid as to when they were going to be yelled at. Just today, Demyx ate Saïx's meal that he had spent hours cooking for himself. Saïx didn't even rage or complain once. He just accepted Demyx's apology and made himself a sandwich.

Xemnas had a sheet of paper in his lap and cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Good afternoon, friends." He began, meeting his eyes with everyone around the room at least once. "Today is the day that we take yet another break from our missions. I have taken into account all of your suggestions." Every single member brought suggestions to the Superior's office a week ago and were discussed in a previous meeting a couple of days ago. Recently, they voted on which place they wanted to go and today the results were going to be revealed. "I have the results from this week's poll."

Demyx was nearly bouncing in his seat. He couldn't' wait to hear where they were going and how they were getting there. He just hoped that they didn't have to take a plane again.

"Today we are going to the Boston Aquarium."

"Yes!" Demyx shouted. He nearly fell out of his seat. Roxas was also happy as well as Marluxia.

"I hope you are all prepared," said the Superior, "after lunch we are leaving to catch a train."

Luxord stopped shuffling a deck of cards. It was a habit of his to do so. "Wait a minute. Haven't we already discussed how efficient it would be to use dark corridors?"

Xemnas gave a small smile. "Indeed. I have thought this through. If we appear in Boston through a dark corridor, we may have the police after us. Who knows who will see us use those? I figure it is best to travel there as normal people. However, we can come back home through the dark corridors." Luxord frowned and nodded. He was still against the inconvenience of traveling by train.

Afterwards, most of the members hesitantly packed, thinking that this trip was a waste of time and money.

They all piled into the Organization Van which was a long, white vehicle that crammed everyone in it. The interior wasn't exactly clean as it had greasy fast food bags on the floor as well as plastic cups, food crumbs and water bottles. When Xigbar stepped into the van he nearly vomited.

"What is that smell?" He asked, pinching his nose. Xaldin climbed in after him and gagged. Marluxia was in next and he quickly pulled out a can of Febreze he had kept in his cloak pocket and coated the air with it. Xigbar nearly fainted by the strong, perfume smell and Xemnas had enough as he opened the driver side door.

"Why don't we just clean it?" Everyone exchanged glances and a few shrugged. Within minutes, everyone was wearing rubber gloves, armed with garbage bags and cleaning supplies. The interior was vacuumed and the garbage was cleaned out of it. The stains in the seats were lifted using a cleaning product and the exterior was scrubbed by Demyx and Roxas with sponges and was later rinsed with a hose by Larxene.

"Man," began Xigbar as he patted the side of the van. "I've had some good times in this van years ago. Now it looks like how it did back in the day."He sighed, reminiscing memories. "Those back seats were where I first got laid." He wiped a tear from his eye. "Good times…" Nearly everyone stared at Xigbar, completely disgusted as they had sat in those back seats before they had been cleaned of years of filth.

Everyone decided that the two members who were completely clueless, had to sit in the back.

Marluxia who had the portable vacuum, was cleaning under the seat found a large shard of glass along with a clump of green substance that looked like it was moss.

"What's this?" He questioned, picking up the green material. When he rubbed it between his fingers, it let off a faint scent that was bitter. Zexion was busy cleaning the mirrors that were fogged up with years of filth. He turned around when he noticed Marluxia had found something.

"Marluxia, what did you find?" He questioned. When Marluxia turned off the vacuum and walked over to the Schemer her showed him the grass-like substance. Zexion's face paled. "Where did you find that?" The Graceful Assassin pointed to under the seat and mentioned that he had also found a large, curved shaped piece of glass. The Schemer cleared his throat. He lowered his voice into almost a whisper. "That would be from all the times I needed to break away from the members and relax. If you know what I'm saying." Marluxia raised an eyebrow.

"How…?"

Zexion quickly looked behind him. "I know people."

Marluxia quickly let the substance that he learned had been marijuana drop to the ground and went back to vacuuming.

The large van was sparkly clean. The interior no longer reeked of rotten, fried food, mold, and shit that was covered with a scent of roses. It looked almost brand new. Well, brand new in the 70's anyways. Everyone piled into the van with Xemnas getting in last. Once he sat himself down in his seat, the entire vehicle wobbled and Saïx, who was sitting in the passenger seat slowly turned his head towards Xemnas in a look of bafflement. Xemnas turned the key and classic rock music began playing. Saïx was disgusted and turned it to the pop station and the Superior didn't complain even though it made him cringe.

The van had three rows of four seats behind the driver and passenger seats that were able to fit all of the members. They even had an empty seat.

"Alright! Burrito!" Exclaimed Xigbar as he unwrapped the foil from his late lunch. Larxene, who unfortunately had to sit beside him, crossed her legs and arms with a sigh of annoyance. "What?" He questioned after taking a bite. Strings of cheese connected his mouth to the burrito. "Can't a man enjoy a meal?"

Xaldin sat beside Larxene. He pulled a lavender sleeping blind fold over his eyes that said "Sweet Dreams" on it in pink cursive. He tilted his head back and drifted off to sleep. Vexen who sat besides Xaldin was staring at himself through the rear view mirror on Saïx's side. Saïx watched as the scientist made faces. He rolled his eyes at the immaturity.

In the second row in the first seat to the left, sat Luxord who was already dealing out a deck of cards on his lap. He was playing a card game that was unfamiliar to everyone. Marluxia sat next to Luxord and kept busy by reading a gardening magazine. He gasped once in a while as he could not contain the excitement he saw in the images of plants. Zexion, who sat next to him, rolled his eyes. He hated Marluxia and it was just his luck that he had been sandwiched between him and Axel.

"You know, Zexion." Axel began, looking up from his Nintendo 3DS. "We should ditch these idiots and get our own hotel room and explore Boston on our own." Zexion narrowed his eyes as if to say 'are you fucking kidding me?' He didn't give a reply.

In the last row sat Lexaeus, Demyx and Roxas in that order. Lexaeus just looked out the window with his arms crossed. Once in a while Demyx would ask him a random question and Roxas kept quiet by playing his PSP.

The overall trip was pretty quiet except for the occasional Xigbar outburst that consisted of innuendos and his experiences at Woodstock back in the day. Larxene complained about the music constantly and Demyx sand along to the radio which caused most of the members to cram their headphones into their ears.

As they were speeding down the fast lane, Xemnas suddenly slammed on his breaks causing everyone to crash into the seats, or in Saïx's case the dashboard, in front of them. The tires dragged across the pavement, causing smoke to come from them in a squeak. Xigbar's burrito flew out of his hand and it collided with Luxord's face. Vexen began yelling profanities and Demyx screamed.

"Quiet down!" Yelled the Superior. "I'm just letting a family of deer cross!"

Luxord smeared burrito juice out of his eyes. The sauce from the greasy food coated his eyes like a mask and he looked pissed. Xigbar gave a sympathetic look and mouthed a "sorry". Luxord growled and tossed the burrito out the window. He grabbed some tissues from Marluxia to wipe his face off but the smell still remained.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Larxene yelled, ready to tear Xemnas' skin from off his face. She dug her nails into his seat. She reached towards the steering wheel and laid her hand down on the horn. The family of deer didn't acknowledge the sound and slowly made their way across the lanes. Many other cars were stopped too.

Marluxia unbuckled himself and Xemnas quickly locked all the doors.

"No, Marluxia, you cannot go and serenade the deer." Marluxia frowned and obeyed his Superior, buckling himself back into his seat while sulking.

"That's a lot of deer." Said Roxas. Demyx agreed and the Key of Destiny opened the window beside him. Both boys stuck their heads out of the window and started yelling at the deer. A doe saw them and came walking over in curiosity. Marluxia instantly gasped in jealously as the boys pat the deer on the head. "It likes me!" Said Roxas with a giggle. Demyx slid his musical note necklace over his head and put it on the deer, telling it to go return to its family. The doe obeyed and ran off.

More deer came from the woods that lined the highway and continued to cross. Demyx unzipped his blue suitcase and pulled out a video camera. He filmed the many does and bucks with their fawns as the pranced across the highway. Almost everyone was complaining about wasting time but Xemnas was cooing at the baby deer, claiming that if he had a heart, this would be where he would die of cuteness.

Eventually, the deer crossed and they were on the move again.

Eventually, they pulled through the busy traffic and made it to the large train station. It was a magnificent building made out of orange colored bricks. Crowds of people were everywhere. Many children were crying and screaming for attention. A lot of elderly people moved very slowly which caused getting to the ticket counter very difficult. Vexen tripped over a little girl and she screamed bloody murder once she saw his face. Many other small children were petrified when they saw him.

It took a while but they eventually made it onto the train in once piece. Vexen however had bruises on his face because some mothers thought he was creeping on their children.

Xemnas pondered how the rest of the trip would go.

* * *

 _Thank you for reading. Please leave a review!_


End file.
